Mi querida alumna
by Sxcar
Summary: Hatake Kakashi es un chico prodigio de 22 años y maestro de universidad, que se enmora de su alumna Sakura Haruno, Kakashi tendrá que pelear por su amor para evitar que la directora de la universidad y los pretendientes de Sakura logren separarlos.


**Hola, les presento una historia Kakasaku que espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfic así que perdonen mis errores, aun soy novata en esto, Gracias por leer ✌**

**La** **historia a continuacion mostrada es de mi autoría, sin embargo Naruto, ni ningún personaje aquí presentado me pertenece, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. **

Historia narrada desde la perspectiva del personaje "Kakashi"

_Historia narrada desde la perspectiva del personaje "Sakura"_

**Advertencia: este fanfic contiene actos explícitos de carácter sexual, se recomienda la lectura solo a personas mayor a 18 años.**

**Capítulo 1. "El peor primer día"**

Bajo aquella sombra del árbol mas grande del parque estaba yo, tranquilamente sentado esperando a el atardecer, no tenia la mas mínimas ganas de llegar a mi casa, era muchísimo más reconfortante estar en una buena sombra leyendo aquel libro que había terminado unas 50 veces, pero que mas da, adoraba cada detalle que del escritor aparte de que era un gran amigo mio. Llego el atardecer y me levante sin quitar la vista de mi libro, no quería hacerlo, estaba en mi parte favorita, así que era seguro que no me despegaría del libro durante unas 10 páginas más, estaba tan emocionado con el libro que sin querer tropecé con alguien.

— Perdón — dije levantando apenas la mirada del libro, la chica con la que había tropezado me sonrió —No hay cuidado — me dijo tranquilamente y siguió su camino. Hice lo mismo, seguí leyendo hasta que llegue a casa, mire a mi alrededor y la casa estaba vacía, carecía de esencia femenina, tal vez era porque jamás había encontrado a nadie que realmente valiera la pena, todas las mujeres con quien había salido se aburrían de mi, no era mi culpa que no sea tan 'alocado' como ellas querían, prefería pasar mis descansos en casa leyendo o viendo televisión que salir a embriagarme cada fin de semana. Me senté en el sillón a ver la TV, suplicando por que hubiera una buena película que me hiciera olvidar el hecho de que se habían terminado las vacaciones y al día siguiente tenia que dar clases en la universidad, ¡Dios! Haber sido un niño 'prodigio' desde pequeño había hecho que terminara dando clases en la universidad a mis 22 años, era un poco molesto, aunque sinceramente me alegro de que las clases no las este tomando yo. Después de pasar por todos los canales y ver que no había nada bueno en la TV me levante del sillón y me fui a la cama, era temprano pero no importaba, el año anterior que había hecho lo mismo, estar tirado en la cama desde temprano solo deseando que el primer día de clases no fuera un desastre.

Una luz de sol me levanto, ¡Rayos! Me había quedado dormido sin darme cuenta y para colmo iba tarde, me duche rápido y me puse los pantalones y la camisa desabotonada cogí un pedazo de pizza del día anterior, mi portafolio y salí disparado para evitar que se me pasara el tren, llegue a la estación casi atragantandome con el ultimo pedazo de pizza, me abotone y acomode rápido mi camisa y aborde el tren que apenas llegaba, llegue fuera de la puerta del salón de clases al que tenia que impartir, miré mi reloj y tal como pensaba, era tarde y todos los alumnos estaban dentro, entre y mire la cantidad de alumnos, ¡Rayos! Eran más alumnos que el año anterior, eso significaban más problemas para mi. Deje mi portafolio en el escritorio y solo deje que mis palabras salieran de mi boca mientras los alumnos hablaban entre sí —Bueno, como veo que ya se conocieron solo me presentare — les dije en una voz un poco fuerte para opacar el ruido de sus bocas —Yo soy su profesor Hatake Kakashi, empecemos con la clase.—

Comencé con la clase de historia, seguí con la de ciencias y deje al final la clase de matemáticas, había hablado sobre unos problemas, eran demasiado sencillos para que tardaran más de 5 minutos en hacerlos, así que les puse 10 para que terminaran antes de el timbre de salida, el timbre sonó y uno a uno los alumnos dejaban sus libretas en el escritorio, tenia que llevármelos a casa para revisar los ejercicios, era un trabajo tedioso pero tenia que hacerlo, junte mis cosas y levante la vista, había una chica ahí, tratando aún de terminar los problemas, me acerque a ella y mire su libreta, ¿¡Que! ? Esta chica no había resuelto ningún problema, como le había hecho para calificar a esta escuela de niños 'prodigio' —¿Es que acaso no entiendes los problemas? — Pregunte tratando de parecer lo mas relajado posible, —Lo siento profesor, la verdad es que lo reconocí en cuanto entro y me puse un poco apenada sobre nuestro encuentro ayer y no me he podido concentrar — dijo sonrojada. ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cual encuentro!? El día anterior había pasado todo mi día en el parque leyendo aquel libro del cual no me despegaba, la miré más detenidamente — ¡Ah claro!, eres la chica con la que tropecé ayer ¿cierto? — pregunte después de hacer un poco de memoria —Si — dijo apenada y con la cabeza agachada, ahora que lo pensaba me había dado una explicación tan ridícula por lo de los problemas, así que asumí que en verdad no había comprendido nada — Eres Sakura Haruno, ¿Cierto? — Dije esperando haber recordado su nombre de las listas de asistencia — Mira, no puedo retrasar a la clase solo por una persona, que te parece si vienes a lo casa, te vuelvo a explicar y terminas los problemas — le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, —¿En serio haría eso profesor? — me pregunto entusiasmada, — ¡Claro! — Volví a sonreír, ¡Espera! ¿Que acababa de hacer? ¡Mierda! Sin pensarlo me había metido más trabajo en la bolsa, sin duda este es el peor primer día que pude haber tenido.


End file.
